causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 10 Interlude
Interlude is the mid-season interlude of Volume 10. It was released on August 6, 2012. Synopsis What happens when Natara's bridal shower goes horribly wrong? And can Oscar and the boys survive a bachelor party planned by Kai? Plot Natara enters a limo where she finds Neha, Maria, and Blaise. Maria and Blaise are arguing whether Blaise should bring a gun or not, but Natara stops them and they head to the boutique. Natara tries on her wedding gown and the clerk compliments her dress and ring. After, they go to a resturant where Oscar's sister had her bridal shower where they give Natara their gifts. Maria gives her two aprons. One for her and the other for Oscar. Neha gives her lingerie and pink fluffy handcuffs. Blaise gives her a knife, and Natara says there will be no tactical knifes at her wedding. Maria and Blaise get into a fight, then Natara realizes her ring is missing. They frantically search for it. Natara says the only place it could've gotten lost was at the boutique, and the clerk must have taken it while removing her gloves. They go to the boutique and find it in flames, then spot the clerk quickly driving away. They get into the limo and head to the airport, because Natara remembered at the boutique, the clerk said she'd be on the first flight to Aruba if she ever had a ring like hers. Natara tries to call Kai, but he dosen't answer. She then calls Oscar asking to speak with Kai, but Oscar says he is preoccupied. Natara opens the sunroof and asks Neha to hold her. She throws the knife Blaise gave her at the wheels of the clerk's car, causing it to pop. The four of them then exit the limo and handcuff the clerk with the pink fluffy handcuffs Neha gave Natara. As Natara is having her bridal shower, Oscar has his bachelor's party with Kai, Mal, and Jeremy. Oscar asks what they have planned, and Mal and Jeremy say neither of them planned anything, and it was just Kai. Oscar wonders why he let Kai plan his bachelor's party. They are driven to a deserted piece of land for shooting. Oscar and Mal have a contest to see who would be able to shoot twenty dummies first (Jeremy is actually the first to shoot twenty, but no one notices). After, they realize they have had enough of shooting, and Kai takes them to a casino. He orders each one of them a Time Turner, which he says is consisted of the last two drinks you order. When asked what was the last drink he ordered, Kai replied the Time Turner. After one drink of the Time Turner each, Kai orders another for them all, and another, and another, until they're all very drunk. They try to play cards, Kai somehow gets them kicked out. They to a karaoke bar, still drunk. They realize a majority of the people there are criminals they arrested. They are found out, and a fight occurs. While fighting, Oscar gets a call from Natara asking to speak with Kai. He replies that he is preoccupied, and says goodbye to Natara. Afterwards, they manage to defeat everyone, and quickly flee. After the long day, Mal tells Oscar he is lucky, and that Natara is in good hands. Natara approaches Oscar, and wonders if they are going for a fancy dinner. Oscar says no, and they'll just curl up on the couch and watch a movie. Natara says that is the best idea she's heard all day. Bonus Scene No bonus scene since the player does not interact in this episode. Category:Episode